The American Republic of Swaeland
The American Republic of Swaeland is an island located east of Brazil, it has a large criminal reputation and there have been many serious thefts and murders. There have been many King's, Emperor's and President's. Swaeland was founded in 1300AD by Wilgor Johnsanez History Swaeland was discovered by a team of rogues led by Wilgor Johnsanez during the 1300's, legend says that as the team were ambushed on the coast of Sweden by pirates, Wilgor abandoned his friends in a boat and travelled for three months before eventually finding the island in which he founded Swaeland (Then called Swayaolend). He set up a shelter, stayed for a short period of time before returning to Sweden to inform them of his discovery. When Wilgor went to the leader's of his group, they did not believe Wilgor, he tried to convince many to go with him back to Swayaolend, out of hundreds he could only convince just over 20 people. They commandeered a Swedish longship and took it over to the island, only to discover that the settlement had been claimed by natives, as the men began to slaughter the settlers, Wilgor told them to stop. He wanted more people to be part of his paradise. After Johnsanez died, one of his men, Petriv Kalamennion, took over as the Emperor of Swaeland, Petriv was extremely harsh to the natives and believed that they were inferior, rebellions started and the natives eventually killed Kalamennion and a new leader took the throne, he was called Orsonto Barwon. He was a fair man and created the government of Swaelend, the Emperor from then on was to be of Swaelandian roots (A native) and the president was to be voted in, he or she was allowed to be of any heritage. After the death (Caused by illness) of Orsonto, another man of Swaelandian roots called Karsito Nevabore became the emperor, he was a close friend of Orsonto but it was clear that he was jealous of his popularity. He was quickly overthrown after he was accused of poisoning Orsonto, Karsito then went on to commit suicide, just after going on a rampage and murdering a lot of innocent people. At this point the Swaeland population was booming, the year is about 1500 by this time, after the death of Karsito a rebellion ensued between the people with Swedish roots and people with Swaelandian roots, the Swedish were led by the great-great grandson of Wilgor Johnsanez, Marsez Johnsanez. The Swaelandian's were led by a close friend of the grandson of Orsonto Barwon, Rormanus Javenlis. Rormanus' men were winning, as they were greatly outnumbering the Swedish troops, Marsez then, like his great-great grandfather, abandoned the battlefield and went back to Sweden. after many years he was convinced to go back to Swaeland with the support of Scandinavian troops, he went to Denmark, Finland, Norway and eventually back to Sweden and gathered an army, after 20 years of hiding away, he went with his son and the troops back to Swaeland, and they took over Swaeland, killing off almost all of the natives. there. Marsez was killed in the fight. A King was then introduced instead of an Emperor. Around the year 1600, a small group of Swaelandian bandits rose up and killed Marsez' son, Wilgor II (Who was named after Marsez' great-great grandfather, the Swedish founder of Swaeland) Wilgor was then the King of Swaeland after his father Marsez drowned on his way back to Sweden. Wilgor II found a women during a pilgrimmage in Brazil and got her pregnant in his homeland of Sweden, his wife gave birth to a baby girl before being murdered by the same bandits that killed Wilgor II, the young girl became the first queen of Swaeland around 1620. Her name was Jeul (loosely translated to crown) Johnsanez, she was a loving queen and re-introduced the Emperor system, at the same time as having a King/Queen, Swaeland now had an Emperor and a President. In the year 1703, Jeul died and her daughter Katherine took the throne, along with her husband Carsa. Carsa was an abusive husband and after many years of beating and humiliating, Katherine eventually had the last laugh by having her husband tied to the bottom of the sea, not before divorcing him publicly. Carsa's family then sought revenge upon the Johnsanez family and a war started between the two factions. The Johnsanez family eventually won the battle, but the heir to the throne had been murdered and so the Johnsanez name was wiped from the throne when, years later, Katherine died and a Norwegian man took the throne. Around 1900, there was an invasion by Brazilian's and Swaelandian's, they spared only the Swedish as they and the Swaelandian's once lived in peace. The third era of Swaeland had began. After Brazil's drug reputation increased, the Swedish and Swaelandian's evacuated the Brazilian's from the island. Section heading Write the second section of your page here.